


Why did it turn out like this?

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Self-Hatred, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: Japan is depressed, Russia is unusually serious and everyone else are nowhere to be seen...There are also 2Ps around...? What do they have to do with anything...? *Set at the same time as "Why couldn't I save them?" and "Why am I so useless?".





	1. Chapter 1

At an unknown time of the day...

Inside of a forest clearing...

-...It's arr my faurt…-Japan whispered in sadness, as he was sitting before a makeshift grave and intensively looking at it. -...It's arr my faurt that you are dead now...If not for me...You wourd have been stirr arive...

Japan was sad...

He was depressed...

...

He felt a huge amount of guilt...

Surfacing inside of him...

-...G-gomenasai, Chugoku-san...-Japan whispered, as he started crying. It was arr his faurt...If onry he was stronger...-...I-if onry I was stronger...I-I courd have stopped Kuro...A-and you wourdn't have to...S-sacrifice yourserf for me...

-...Little Yaponia, we have to go now!-Russia said in fake happiness, as he slowly walked to the grave. He was sad about little Kitay's death, lonely because he was separated from his family and mad about the life and death situation they were dragged into...But, he had to ignore it...He had a promise to keep after all...-We have to find the exit and get out of here!

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...I won't go...-Japan said in a quiet voice, still looking at the grave before him. He courdn't go...Not now...What was the use in him riving anyway...? When arr he does is hurt peopre who care about him...? When he even gets them kirred…?-...I wirr stay here...With Chugoku-san...

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...No, you won't...-Russia said in a dismissive voice, as he hoisted Japan up, put him on his back like a sack of potatoes and started to walk towards the forest.-...You are going, whatever you like it or not.

Japan was shocked...

He couldn't understand it...

...

Why was Roshia-san so adamant about them going together...?

-...Put me down, Roshia-san.-Japan said in a slightly annoyed voice, as he tried to squirm out of Russia's grasp.-I said that I don't want to go, so you can't make me...

-I can't do that, little Yaponiya.-Russia said in a serious tone, as he slowed down.-You remember about my promise to little Kitay, don't you...?

...

Russia just continued walking...

Ignoring the reaction of the other nation...

...

Other thoughts assaulted his mind...

Thoughts he wanted to ignore...

But couldn't...

...

How long have they been in this wretched place...?

...

When did all this nightmarish situation even start?


	2. Chapter 2

An unknown amount of time ago...

...

_A G8 meeting was being held..._

_And it was louder than usual..._

_-...Shut up, you bloody frog!-England yelled in rage, as he tried to hit France with a chair which he evaded.-You are not bloody better than me, in any way or form!_

_-Keep telling youself that, Angleterre~-France sing-sang, with some mocking tone in his voice. -Everyone already knows that you are the black sheep of Europe that no one...~_

_Suddenly England punched France in the face..._

_And a fight between the two of them has started..._

_-...Stupid westenders...-China said in annoyance, as he tried to ignore the noise around him.-...Yelling and fighing for no reason and making me have a bad headache!_

_-China, dude!-America yelled in surprise, as he noticed China sitting at the table.-What are you doing here? You are not a part of the G8, right?!_

_-I "asked" little Kitay to come.-Russia said, in amusement and slight annoyance.-There is no problem with that, **isn't that right?**_

_Then..._

_Everything turned dark..._

_-...V-Ve! G-Germania! I-I am scared!-Italy cried in fright, as he began clutching on Germany's arm.-W-What happened? W-why is it suddenly so dark? A-are we going to die?!_

_- **Ciao, my weaker half~-** 2P Italy said in an amused voice, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was licking a bloodied knife.- **A nice place we have here, isn't it?**_

_-V-ve! I-it's another me!-Italy cried even more, as he was latching even harder on Germany's arm.-A-and I am very scary!_

_-" **Scared shitless" already?** -2P Italy said mockingly, as he observed Italy's actions.- **You really are extremely weak and annoying.**_

_-Why did you bring us here?-Germany asked in a suspicious and serious tone, as he tried to ignore the last 2P Italy's comment.-What do you want from us?_

**_-Nothing much,_ ** _**Allemagne**.-_ _2P France said in a bored tone, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.- **We just want to "play" a game with you.**_

_-What kind of "game" are you pranning to "pray"...?-Japan asked in a serious and suspicious voice, as he walked to Germany's and Italy's side._

_**-A survival game.-** _ _2P Russia explained, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **A game where you are required to move around in groups of two or three.**_

- **In this game w** _ **e are the hunters and you are the hunted~-** 2P America said in an evil tone, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **You have to fight and beat us if you want to survive!**_

_**-The only way for you to go back here, is by a portal I am going to install in a secret location~-** 2P England sing sang in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere and tried to grope 2P France.- **Which you would probably never reach, since we would murder all of you before you even start searching for it~**_

_**-After your are dead, we will go to your world and take your place.-** 2P Germany said in a serious and slightly uncaring voice, as he appeared out of nowhere._

_- **Then we are going to fucking invade your fucking world!-** 2P Japan yelled in annoyance, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Full of fucking pussies! All of it!**_

_**-We will fill the world in meth!-** 2P China yelled in happiness, as he appeared out of nowhere.- **Meth and drugs! Lot's of them! Hahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_As the 1P nations were pondering about what they had just heard..._

_**-I am already itching to beat the shit out of those fucking pussies!-** 2P Canada yelled in rage, as he appeared out of nowhere and took out his bloodied and nail protruded bat.- **When can we fucking start with the massacre?!**_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_- **...Anyway, play nice and try not to bore us too much, or we would have to make some more "interesting" rules for you all~-** 2P England said in amusement and slight malice, as his eyes started shinning with a strange light and a magical circle appeared under his feet.-... **Game start~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A while later..._

_Somewhere on a beach..._

_-...Riben? Riben! Where are you?!-China was yelling in worry, as he ran around the place.-Answer me if you can hear me!_

_-...Little Kitay…?-Russia wondered aloud, as he was woken up by China's yells and went up to him.-Did something happen to little Yaponiya?_

_-I lost Riben!-China yelled in concern, as he started to walk around in circles.-He was with me before we got here and now I can't find him anywhere!_

_-...You still worry about him, even after everything...?-Russia whispered, in slight surprise and concern.-...Let me help you find him, little Kitay._

_There were a few seconds of silence..._

_-That would help a lot. Thank you Eguo!-China said in gratitude, before resuming his search for Japan.-...Riben, I just hope you are okay...And not...D-dead..._

* * *

_After a while..._

_-...Riben! Riben! Riben, where are you? Can you hear me? Answer me!-China was yelling in worry, while running around the place and starting to get annoyed.-...Why is this beach so damn big?!_

_-It's going to be okay, little Kitay.-Russia said in reassurance, as he tried to calm down China.-We will find little Yaponiya and he is going to be okay._

_-I sure hope so, since I still can't find him anywhere!-China yelled in worry and annoyance, as he stopped in his tracks and started crying.-What if those maniacs have him?! What if they attack him?! What if they kill him?! What if he dies alone, thinking that everyone hates him and would be happy if he dies?!_

_There were a few seconds of eerie silence..._

_-...I am okay...-China said in a broken voice, as he weakly smiled.-It's just that...So much has happened for all those years...So much has changed...So much was lost...That I...I just wish that those happy times from long ago could come back...That we all could just live in peace...Without any regret...Together...As a family..._

_-...C-Chugoku-san...?-A voice was suddenly heard, from somewhere nearby.-...C-Chugoku-san, Is that you...?_

_-...Riben!-China yelled in surprise and concern, as he started running to the direction of the voice. -Riben, where are you?!_

_-...I-I am here, Chugoku-san...-Japan's voice sounded weakly, from a nearby reef. -...I-I can't seem to get out from here, thought..._

_-...Riben…-China said as he sighed in relief upon reaching Japan, who was_ _seemingly stuck between two rocks as he lay in the water.-...I will help you get out._

_The next two minutes China helped Japan get out of the reef,_

_And noticed how weak Japan looked..._

_-...Riben, are you okay?!-China asked in concern, as he started looking Japan over.-Are you hurt anywhere...?!_

_-...I am okay, Chugoku-san...-Japan reassured, in a slightly surprised and detached voice. -...I am not hurt at arr...I am just weak from being too rong in the water..._

_-Thank goodness!-China said as he sighed in relief, not noticing Japan's surprised face expression.-...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..._

_There were a few seconds of awkward silence..._

_-...H-hai, Chugoku-san...-Japan said, still shocked from what he just heard.-...I am grad that you are arright as werr…_

_There was silence for a few more seconds..._

_-...So, shouldn't we be going now?-Russia said in a serious voice, as he finally reached China and Japan. -While it's good that you two found each other, we should start searching for that portal the pink Angliya was talking about._


	4. Chapter 4

_After walking for more than a hour..._

_-Если я чешу в затылке - Не беда!-Russia started singing the Russian "Winnie the pooh" song, as he was starting to get bored(?).- В голове моей опилки, Да-да-да._

_Inside of a huge and seemingly never ending forest..._

_-Но хотя там и опилки, Но Шумелки и Вопилки...-Russia was singing, as he ignored the strange looks Japan and China were giving him.-(А также Кричалки, Пыхтелки и даже Сопелки и так далее)..._

_With a bunch of trees that were blocking out the sun's rays..._

_-Сочиняю я неплохо.-Russia continued singing in amusement, as he started skipping around.- И-ног-да!_

_-...Roshia-san...-Japan said, with an awkward expression on his face. -...Are you feering arright...?_

_-...Oh, Me?-Russia asked in slight surprise, as he stopped skidding around the place.-...I am just bored, little Yaponiya~-He sing-sang, in amusement.-...Хорошо живет на свете Винни-Пух!-He continued singing, as he started to jump around like a rabbit.-Оттого поет он эти Песни Вслух!_

_-...Eguo…-China said awkwardly, a little alarmed.-...Are you 100% sure that you are okay...?_

_-...И неважно, чем он занят...-Russia was singing in happiness, before pausing.-... **I actually want to murder something really badly~** -He explained in an eerie voice, as he stopped jumping around.-...Если он худеть не станет, А ведь он худеть не станет,-He continued singing, before making a scary face expression. - **Like those stupid weirdos from before~** **-** He explained some more, and started to hop around.- (Если, конечно, Вовремя подкрепится…).- He sing-sang some more.- **Singing helps me remain calm~** -He added with an evil grin, before smiling widely.-Да!_

_- **You must be really bored...** -2P Russia said, as he suddenly appeared before the "party". - **...To be singing a children's song to stay calm...**_

_- **Are you having a party?** -2P China said in amusement and craziness, as he suddenly appeared before the "party".- **Do you need some crack? I have lots of it~**_

_There were a few seconds of silence, as everyone stopped in their tracks and 2P Japan appeared before the "party" as well..._

_-...You again!-China yelled in annoyance and rage, as he took out his wok(Which looked like it was made from Titanium?).- **Are you here so you can try killing us?!**_

_**-...First of my name is Viktor, the one who is always high is Yang.-** 2P Russia explained, in a bored voice. - **And** **the one with the potty mouth is...**_

_- **My fucking name is Kuro, you fucking assholes!** -2P Japan suddenly said, in annoyance and bloodthirst.- **Get fucking ready for a fucking toxic battle!**_

_**-Bring it on, you piece of shit!-** Russia yelled in rage, as he took out his "Magical pipe of pain".- **I will make you show me the color of your blood!**_

T _hen, the fight between the 1Ps and the 2Ps has started..._

* * *

_After a while..._

_Of the 1P fighting their 2Ps..._

_- **...You should have chosen your allies better...** -Viktor said in serious tone, as he blocked Russia's pipe attack with his own. - **You will undoubtly lose with those two Asians you call your "friends"...Especially considering who they are against...**_

_**-...What do you mean...?-** Russia asked in a voice, as he was trying to hit Viktor with his pipe.- **What are you and your "friends" plotting?**_

_**-...What are we plotting?-** Viktor said in amusement, as he pushed Russia back and started attacking him.- **You will find out soon enough~**_

_A few meters farther..._

_China was trying to hit Yang with his wonk,_

_Who was evading the attacks and giggling like a schoolgirl..._

_-... **Your "di-di" is gonna die soon~** -Yang sing-sang in amusement, as he started taking drugs out of nowhere. - **He is gonna die by the poison on** **Kuro's Katana~**_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_-...W-wait, what...?-China said in shock and worry, as he suddenly froze in place.-...W-what do you mean by that...?_

_- **I meant what I said~** -Yang sing-sang in amusement, as he started taking drugs.- **Kuro's Katana is smeared with a deadly and fast affecting poison he made himself~ One slice with it and your poor "di-di" will be dead within seconds~-** He explained, ignoring China's reaction to his words. - **Well, at least he will go out as a warrior~ So, it's not so bad, right...?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_At the same time..._

_Even further away..._

_Japan was fighting Kuro..._

_- **...That's all you can fucking do? Fucking block and dodge my attacks?** -Kuro said in ridicule , as he was fiercely attacking Japan with his Katana.- **So fucking weak that you can't even fucking attack me yourself?**_

_**-Shut up!** -Japan said in rage as he continued to dodge and block Kuro's attacks with his Katana, which was becoming harder and harder to do as time went by.- **I won't give you the preasure of taking part in one of your mind games!**_

_There were few seconds of silence..._

_Before Kuro started laughing like a madman..._

_- **Hahahahahaha! I can't believe how fucking dumb you are!-** Kuro said in amusement and slight disbelief, as he stopped with his attacks.- **You actually fucking think that you have any control of this fucking situation?! You don't even fucking understand what kind of fucking danger you are in?! This is fucking golden!**_

_-...What are you tarking about...?-Japan asked in confusion, before blocking a surprise attack from Kuro.-What do you...?_

_-Riben!-China suddenly yelled, as he was running to Japan's side.-Get away from him! His Katana is...!_

_- **You are fucking late!-** Kuro said, as he pushed Japan on his back and was ready to strike him. - **He is gonna fucking die now!**_

_The strike came a second later..._

_But Japan wasn't the one who got hit..._

_-...T-that was...Too close…-China barely managed to say, as he feel to the ground with a thud.-...A second later...And..._

_-C-Chugoku-san...?-Japan said in confusion and concern, as he moved to China's side and took him in his arms.-W-why did you...?_

_**-** **The fucking idiot fucking ran between the two of us and got fucking hit instead of you!** -Kuro said in an amused voice, as he looked at the blood on his Katana.- **And now he gonna**_ **_fucking die from the poison on my Katana!_ **

_There was an eerie silence for a few seconds..._

_-...W-what are you saying? P-poison...? O-on you Katana...? A-and now Chugoku-san is...?-Japan said in sadness and realization, as he looked at the barely conscious China.-C-Chugoku-san...Y-you are dying...B-because of me...?_

__-...It's okay...Riben...You are not...Responsible for...What happened...And I am glad...That you are...Okay...-China barely managed to say in a reassuring voice, before he noticed Russia running to their side.-...Eguo...Please...Take care...Of Riben…-He pleaded, with his last breath.-...Please...Do it...For...Me..._ _

_A _suffocating silence followed,__

______As China went stiff in Japan's hands,_ _ _ _ _ _

____________And the full meaning of what just happened dawned on him..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-...N-no...C-chugoku-san...!-Japan cried in sadness and regret, as he started shaking China's body. -...W-why...?! W-why did you have to do that?! W-why did you have to get yourserf kirred in my stead?! W-why...?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_There was silence,_

_With the only sound,_

_Being Japan's desperate cries..._

_**-...Why did you decide to forgive him after everything he did...? Why did you decide to die in his stead...?-** Viktor said in confusion, as he appeared near Kuro and looked at China's dead body._ **_-...No matter how hard I think about it, I can't understand it at all..._ **

**_-I also don't get this fucking stupidity!-_ ** _Kuro said, in annoyance and disgust.- **Which reminds me, how did the fucking moron knew about the fucking poison on my Katana?**_

_**-I told him~-** Yang said in amusement, as he appeared by Kuro's side.- **I wanted to see what he will do if he knew about it~**_

_**-You fucking moron!-** Kuro said in rage, as he sliced up Yang with his Katana.- **Who gave you the fucking order to do that?!**_

_**-...W-why...?-** Yang barely managed to say in shock and sadness, as he fell to the ground with a thud.- **...I-I though...W-we were...P-partners...**_

**_-It seems that both of those_ _Chugokugo_** _**are fucking** **morons!** -Kuro said in disgust, as he started kicking Yang with his foot.- **Fucking thinking that we give a fucking shit about them!**_

_**-...B-but...I-I just...T-thought...-** Yang managed to say in sadness and despair, as he started crying.- **...I-I** h **o** p **e** d **t** h **a** t **...Y** o **u** c **a** r **e** d **...** At **l** ea **s** t...A...Little..._

_There was eerie silence,_

_As everyone watched,_

_Yang's body going stiff..._

_- **That's what you get for fucking doing whatever you fucking want!** -Kuro said in disgust, as he continued kicking Yang's now dead body.- **You fucking moron!**_

_**-You monster!-** Japan yelled in rage and disgust, as he was watching Kuro's actions.- **Why did you have to kirr him?! Wasn't he your...!?**_

_- **You actually called me a fucking monster? Do you really fucking think that you are any different?** -Kuro suddenly said with an amused voice, as he stopped kicking Yang's body and grinned widely.- **Did you fucking forget all the fucking things you did to your own fucking people, friends and family?!** -He continued, in ridicule.- **We are similar, you and I! We fucking do what we want, even if it means that we fucking have to stain our hands with blood!**_

_There were a few seconds of silence..._

_-B-But I...-Japan barely managed to say, in deep sadness and regret.-...I-I never enjoyed...W-what I had to do...I-I never wanted it to turn out rike..._

_**-Shut up! You think that I would fucking believe your fucking excuses?! You and your fucking people always preach about the fucking "power of love and friendship!" all over your fucking VN, manga, anime and video games!-** Kuro said, in annoyance and disgust.- **As if you have suddenly fucking changed and became fucking "good people"! It makes me fucking sick to my stomach!-** He started kicking Yang's body again **.-That's why I wanted to fucking murder you with fucking** **poison!** **I wanted you to fucking die like the fucking worm you are! Then those fucking Chugokugo morons got in the way!**_

_**-Shut up right now!-** Russia yelled, in rage.- **Didn't you do enough damage already?!**_

_There was a few seconds of silence..._

_**-Or you will do what? Kill me?-** Kuro said, in amusement.- **Besides** , **it's not like I fucking said anything wrong! This fucking Nihongo moron destroyed, raped and killed others the same fucking way I did! And yet, he acts as if he fucking changed, became a fucking "Better person" and can't fucking accept that he is a fucking bloodthirsty monster just like me! It makes me so fucking...!**_

_- **We should go back now**.-Viktor suddenly said, in an eerie quiet voice.- **We already showed them anguish and had some fun along the way. Isn't this enough for now?**_

_There was silence for a few seconds..._

_**-...Fine, we will fucking leave for now!-** Kuro said in annoyance, as he burned down Yang's body with a paper talisman.-... **But we will be back soon enough! And then those fuckers would wish they were already fucking dead!**_

_A few seconds later,_

_Kuro and Viktor teleported away,_

_And there was eerie silence in the air..._

__-...Don't take to heart what that asshole told you.-Russia said in a reassuring voice, as he squatted down by Japan's side.-You are not a monster and you are not the only one who did things you regret.- He explained, in a serious voice.-All of us had to do horrible things at some points of our long lives...Things that we can never forget and that we will always regret...-He explained, in deep sadness.- Even Italiya, who is the most innocent of us must have done things that he regrets doing...As for me...-He explained, in a sad and regretfull voice.-...I still have nightmares of the day when I had to murder my own people...I can still hear their cries, see their broken bodies lying by my feet and feel their still warm blood dripping from my hands...-He told, as he started crying a little.-So you shouldn't feel..._ _

___-No...K-Kuro is right...I-I am just rike him...-Japan whispered in a depressed and broken voice, as he closed China's eyes with a shaking hand.-...I-I rearry am a monster...-His voice completely broke, as he started crying again.-...I-I am a broodthirsty monster...W-who arways hurts...T-those around me...!_ _ _


	7. Chapter 7

Back to the present...

Russia was walking thought the forest...

With Japan still perched on his back...

-...Put me down...-Japan whispered for the hundreth time, in a strange tone. He had to get down...To get down...To get down and...-...I can wark by myserf...

-...How about, no?-Russia said in a serious voice, as he continued walking forward.-You will just try to run away if I do~-He added, in slight mischeviousness.-So, you should stop asking me about it since I won't change my mind, do you understand?

There was silence for a few seconds...

-...H-hai...-Japan whispered, in a disappointed voice. When did Roshia-san rearned to read him so crearry...?-...I-I wirr...

- **Surprise!-** Kuro said in an amused voice, as he appeared out of nowhere. This was going to be fucking terrific!- **Didn't fucking think that we will be back so fucking soon, did you?**

 **-Now we will continue what we have started.-** Viktor said in a serious voice, as he appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from Kuro. He didn't really want to be too close to him right now...-... **And it's going to be even worse for you now...Considering that...**

 **-Shut fucking up! It should have been a fucking surprise!-** Kuro suddenly yelled, in annoyance. The fucking Roshia has a way to ruin the fucking mood!- **...Whatever, I will still have my fucking fun!-** He continued, with an evil grin.- **Now, there's someone I want you to fucking meet~**

A second later eerie silence followed,

As Russia and Japan became deeply shocked,

To see a seemingly living China appear by Kuro's side...

 **-Fucking surprised, aren't you?** -Kuro said, as he grinned evily. Even thought at this point, he fucking shouldn't be...- **Oliver(Who is our fucking Igrisu)** **revived him with the fucking magical power that he stole from your fucking scone eater and now he is under our fucking control!-** He explained in amusement, as he looked between the unresponsive and poker faced China and the shocked and sad looking Japan. Oh, how the tables have fucking turned.- **We would have a fucking killer time, don't you think so?**

-...H-how courd you do this...?!-Japan said in sadness and disqust, as his voice returned to him. How courd he do something rike this...? How...?-Don't you have any humanity reft...?!

 **-I am a fucking monster. Always fucking been and always will** **be**.-Kuro suddenly said, in a serious and slightly annoyed voice **.** This was the role he was fucking given after all! So he fucking accepted and perfected it, unlike... **-And unlike you, I don't fucking deny who I really am and don't fucking pretend to be someone I am not!**

-...B-but I am not...-Japan tried to say, in an unsure voice. He wasn't pretending, right...? But he was stirr a monster, so...But...-...I-I am not...O-or am I...? I-I...

And a few feet away,

Another conversation was being held...

 _ **-...**_ **I told you that you should have chosen your "friends" better.** _ **-**_ Viktor said in a serious tone, as he appeared a few feet before Russia. His "friends" were too weak and kind hearted to win against them after all...- **You are going to die because of them.**

 **-You too.-** Russia said in a serious voice, as he took out his "Magical pipe of pain" and started to walk towards Viktor. Not like his "friends" were any better, with one of them already having mercilessly murder the other...- **You are also going to die because of** **your "friends", aren't you?**

 **-...You are right.-** Viktor said in a serious voice, as he took out his now deep bloodied pipe and readied himself for the fight. He really was right. Even if he won he could be killed off for " **the fucking lol's** " or " **because I am a fucking monster, don't you fucking know that already?** "...- **We both have chosen ourselves wrong "friends", even if for entirely different reasons.**

A second later the two Russians clashed,

Starting their suicide battle,

And at the same time...

-... **You sharr die here and now!** -Japan said in a rage, as he took out his Katana and pointed it at Kuro. He was going to pay for what he did! He was going to make sure of it! - **I wirr kirr you in the worst way possibre and...!**

 **-I am not the fucking one you will be fighting!** -Kuro suddenly said in amusement, as China drew out a sword out of nowhere and started walking towards Japan. This is really going to be fucking terrific after all! - **Your fucking "Nii-san" is!**

-...I-I...I can't...!-Japan managed to say in a conflicted voice, as he lowered his Katana and started to slowly back away. How...How courd he...?-...I-I can't do this...! A-anything but this...! N-not after what...!

- **You don't have a fucking choice but to fight him if you don't want to fucking die.** -Kuro suddenly said, as he walked to and sat under a nearby tree, overlooking the area. It was a fucking "kill or be killed" situation, after all...But, would the fucking weakling be able to fucking do it...? Either way, it was going to be fucking fun to watch~-... **Now, let's watch our fucking "show", shall we?**


	8. Chapter 8

Japan was devastated,

He didn't know what to do,

He coudn't fight Chugoku-san,

Not after what he did to him in the past,

And especiarry not after he saw him die in his stead...

-...C-Chugoku-san...I...I rearry can't bring myserf to fight you..-Japan said in a remorseful and sad voice, as he evaded China's attack. He courdn't bring himserf to attack Chugoku-san...Arr he courd do was evade and brock his attacks...-...Not anymore...Not after everything that happened...I just can't...So prease, just stop this...Prease...Chugoku-san...

He didn't get any response,

As China just continued attacking him...

- **What a fucking idiot!-** Kuro said, in an amused voice. This was way too fucking amusing!- **Even if you tell him that, he won't fucking stop.-** He said, as he grinned evily.- **We made sure he won't be able to fucking conrol his body after all~**

Japan didn't know what to think about what he just heard,

Being revived after death to have your body controrred against your wirr?

Being forced to do things you never wished to do?

-...Gomenasai...Chugoku-san...-Japan whispered in a saddened voice, as he continued to evade China's attacks. If onry Chugoku-san didn't sacriface himserf for him...It wourd have been different...-...It's because of me...That you are in this situation right now...

- **Now you finally fucking got it into your fucking brain!-** Kuro said, in amusement. Just watching was fucking boring, he should spice some fucking things up .- **As a prize, I will tell you what happened to your fucking "friends"!-** He said, as he grinned evilly. This was going to be fucking great!- **Now, who should we fucking start with...?-** He said in amusement, as took sake out of nowhere and started drinking it. This is fucking good!- **So, there was two fucking groups, one with the hamburger asshole, the scone eater and the invincible thing~ The other fucking one is with the weakling, the rock and the narcissist~ What do you think fucking happened to them?-** He said, as he grinned evilly. Yeah! This is gonna be fucking sweet!- **As you already fucking know the scone eater got his fucking magic sucked dry, so now he's nearly fucking dead! The fucking invincible thing was fucking murdered by Matt(Our fucking Kanada) and it looks like the fucking hamburger eater lost his fucking shit because of it~-** He explained before laughing hysterically, when he saw Japan's shocked face. The look on the fucking idiots face was fucking great!- **Luciano(Who is our fucking Itaria) mind fucked the weakling with talks of the narcissist killing some HRE asshole~ The he possessed the fucking weakling and made him fucking murder the narcissist~ The weakling must be fucking devastated by now~ Not even the fucking rock would be able to fucking help him~-** He explained, before drinking a whole bottle of sake and laughing madly. It was so fucking fun! So fucking fun! **-This game is such a fucking blast! I didn't have this much fun in fucking ages! A shame we didn't do it fucking sooner!**

Japan was shocked,

He was devastated...

...

They onry got here recentry,

And yet...

…

So many were arready broken,

So many were arready hurt,

So many were arready dead...

…

Why did this have to happen...?

...

-...Why did it turn out rike this...?-Japan whispered, in sadness and regret. It shourd have been a normar meeting...With sirry squabbres and dumb tark...Not...Thi…-Argh!

Japan yelled in pain,

As his right arm was sliced...

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan said in pain, as he was holding his right arm with his left one. He got distracted and now he was at a disadvantage...Chugoku-san was going to kirr him...But...Was it rearry a bad thing...? Wasn't he a monster anyway...? Wasn't it better for everyone if he...? H-huh...? Droprets of...brood...?

Japan looked up in surprise and shock,

To see China standing over him,

And crying tears of blood...

-...R-Riben...-China suddenly said, in deep sadness and regret. He was revived and his body controlled...He was in a deathmatch with Riben...His di-di didn't want to fight him...If this continues...If this continues he will...-...R-Riben...Kill me...Please...B-before I...Do something...I will never...Be able to...Forgive myself...For...


	9. Chapter 9

Japan was shocked stiff,

By what he just heard...

...

Did Chugoku-san just say what he thought he did?

Did he rearry just ask him to kirr himserf?

…

Wasn't his body supposed to be controrred by the 2Ps?

How did he manage to break free from their contror?

 **-...What the fuck is this fucking shit?!-** Kuro suddenly yelled in annoyance and rage, as he started running towards Japan and China. He wasn't supposed to fucking break free! - **How did you fucking resumed control over your fucking body?!-** He yelled at China, as he got to him. Did Oliver fucking lie to him?!- **You were supposed to be a fucking mindless doll who fucking does whatever we order you to do! And what the fuck is with those fucking tears of blood?! The fuck is going on here?!-** He continued yelling, getting more and more mad by the second. **This was fucking annoying!-The fuck is this fucking shit?! The fuck is the fucking deal with...?!-** He yelled in rage, before suddenly pausing in shock. **-...E-eh...? W-what the fuck...? W-why do I suddenly...?**

There were a few seconds of awkward silence,

As a sword was seen to be sticking thought Kuro's heart...

…

The same sword that China was currently using...

...

- **The fuck did you...Fucking do this for...?!-** Kuro said in annoyance and shock, as he pulled out and threw the sword on the ground. The fucking Chugokugo was fucking mental!- **Did you fucking forget...Who is your fucking...Master now...?! Whose fucking life force...You are fucking...Linked to** **now...?!-** He said in rage and disbelief, as he dropped to the ground. He was fucking lying in his own fucking blood! And all because of that fucking Chugokugo asshole!- **We are both...Gonna fucking...Die soon...! You fucking...Moron!**

There were a few seconds of silence...

-...C-Chugoku-san...-Japan barely managed to say, as he was too shocked by this turn of events. It can't be true...Did he hear it right...?-...Y-you actuarry…? B-but why...? W-weren't you...? A-are you rearry going to...?

-Riben...It has...To be...Done...-China suddenly said in a reassuring and slightly sad voice, before falling to the ground. He was going to die again soon...But...This was for the best...Wasn't it...?-...It's a lot...Better than...The alternative...

-...C-Chugoku-san...You...-Japan said in shock, as he looked at China's content face expression. How...? How can Chugoku-san stirr be so nice to him...? -...F-for me to rive...Y-you...W-why...?

-Because...You are my...Di-di...-China barely managed to say, as he smiled warmly. He still was...No matter what... -...And as your...Ge-ge...It's my job...To keep you...Safe...Riben...

- **...Stupid fucking...Chugokugo...!-** Kuro suddenly yelled in annoyance and disbelief. This fucking stupidity was too fucking much for him!-... **Both you...And fucking...Yang...-** He yelled some more, before pausing in confusion. He suddenly felt a fucking sting in his heart...And it wasn't because of the fucking wound...Why did he suddenly feel so fucking bad...? - **...W-what is...Fucking wrong...With me...? W-what is...F-fucking wrong...W-with me...? I-I don't...U-understand...!**

Kuro was getting hysterical,

Since he didn't understand what was wrong with him,

Why did he feel so fucking bad when he thought about Yang...?

He was a fucking monster that no one fucking cared about, right...?

...

" _ **...I-I though...W-we were...P-partners..."**_...

...

" _ **...I-I** h **o** p **e** d **t** h **a** t **...Y** o **u** c **a** r **e** d **...** At **l** ea **s** t...A...Little..."..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Kuro started crying heavily,

Thought he still didn't know why,

While Japan and China were watching him in shock...

-...So...You are...Done too...?-A voice was suddenly heard, just as a bloodied Russia came to the scene. Huh...It was actually hard to move...What a nuisance...-I feel...So weak...That it's...Annoying...

-...R-Roshia-san...? Y-you...-Japan said in shock, as he saw the state Russia was in. So much brood...How was Roshia-san stirr arive...?-...D-did you actuarry...?

-Da...I killed him...-Russia barely managed to say, as he slowly walked to Japan's and China's side. -...Got mortally...Wounded...In the process...Though...

-...Eguo...You actually...Fulfiled my...Last wish...-China said, in a grateful and shocked voice. Eguo was always a problem to him...He was always saying strange things like: "Little Kitay, become one with me, da?", stalking him, invading his house, wearing his clothes and eating his food...He was always afraid of and annoyed at Eguo because of this...Now...It seems that he was wrong about him all along...-...And now...You are...In such...A state...

-...Little Kitay...-Russia barely managed to say, as he looked at China. He didn't know how Kitay was himself again...And it didn't really matter, anyway...-I did it...I took care...Of little Yaponiya...And I also...Killed the...Enemy~-He explained, in a happy voice. Kitay would surely like him now, right...? -...I did...Good...Didn't...I...?

-...Shi...You really...Did ,Eguo...-China said in a grateful and apologizing voice, as he motioned for Russia to sit by his side, which he did. Maybe Eguo actually loved him and just had trouble with expressing himself...Why did he never think of this posibility before...?-...You did...A lot...More than...You should...Have...

...

There were two minutes of silence...

...

-...You should...Go...Riben...Find the...Portal and...Leave this...Horrible place...-China said in a sad and slightly pleading voice, as he noticed that Japan was not moving from his spot by his side. Was Riben actually thinking about staying with them...? -...It's too late...For us...Now...But you...Can still...Get away...From here...And continue...Living...

-B-But...I can't!-Japan yelled in shock, sadness and rage. How courd he do something rike that...?! -I can't do that! Not after everything I made you go through!

-...Just go...Already...Little Yaponiya...-Russia said, in a serious voice. Really, what was little Yaponiya waiting for, anyway...?-...Go back...And tell...My sisters...That I...Love them...

-...I-I can't...I-I can't do that...!-Japan said, in sadness and regret. Roshi-san shourd have been the one to go back...But now, because of him...-...I-I am the one who is guirty for your...!

-Riben!-China suddenly yelled, before coughing badly. How couldn't his di-di understand...?!-...Stop blaming...Yourself...For what...Happenned...You are...Not a...Monster...-He added, in a sad voice. There was a time when he was...When he turned into a completely different person...But not anymore...-...J-just go...L-leave this...P-place...L-live and...B-become a...G-great nation...-He pleaded in a shaking voice, as he began crying. Riben was his di-di and he didn't want him to share his and Eguo's fate...He didn't want his Jua-ha to die too...-...P-please...R-Riben...D-di-di...J-jua-ha...D-do it...F-for me...P-please...

There were a few seconds of heavy silence...

-...R-Roshia-san...C-Chugoku-san...I-I...-Japan barely managed to say in deep sadness and regret, as he started crying. Is this how it was going to end...? This was...This was just...Too much...T-to bear...-...I-I...-He barely managed to say, as he slowly and shakily stood up. A-after everything...A-after everything...H-he...H-he stirr...-G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai...G-gomenasai…!

Japan cried in sadness and regret,

As he ran away from the area...


	10. Chapter 10

Some time afterwards,

Japan was slowly and sadly walking,

Thought the seemingly never ending forest...

...

He was still depressed about what happened,

Feeling guilt about China's and Russia's deaths,

Wondering how could he live with himself after everything...

…

He couldn't forgive himself...

...

Not now...

...

Not ever...

…

...

...

A sound was heard in the distance,

A sound full of pain and anguish,

A sound of someone crying...

...

And as Japan walked towards it,

He could see a person with his head low,

Crouching before the eerily red colored "ground",

And punching it with his hands in hysterical crying...

…

Why did it look like someone he knew...?

...

-...I-Itaria-kun…?-Japan asked in concern, as he walked to Italy's side. This was Itaria-kun, right...? What happened to him, to reave him in such a state...?-...Is that rearry...?-He started asking before pausing in shock, as he saw what Italy was crouching before. It courdn't be...Was that...Doitsu-san...? Was he rearry...Dead...?-...W-what happened here...? W-why is Doitsu-san...?

-...I-I killed him...I-I killed him...I-I killed him...-Italy whispered in a heartbroken voice, as he stopped punching Germany's body. It was his fault...He killed Germania...It was his fault that he was dead now...If not for him, he would still be alive...He should have died instead...-...I-I killed him...H-he is dead because of me...H-he died because I am useless...B-both he and big brother Francia died because I am useless...-He continued, as his voice started to become hysterical. It was his fault...Everything was his fault...All his fault...-...W-why am I always so useless...? **W-** why **a** m I **a** lwa **y** s so u **s** eles **s**...?! **W-why am I always so useless?! W-why did they have to die because of me?! W-why am I the only one who got to live?! W-why?! W-why?! W-why?! WHY?!**

Japan was taken aback by Italy's outburst,

It wasn't the happy go lucky Italy he knew anymore...

...

It was someone else entirely,

And he was becoming more and more hysterical,

As more and more time went by...

...

 **-...** So, you are here too...-An annoyed voice was heard, as an unusually serious America walked from between the trees. Huh, there's only Japan and Italy...-There's only the three of us here...-He said, as he went to Japan's and Italy's side. -...Ar **e** ev **e** ry **o** ne **e** ls **e** de **a** d...? **-** He asked in a strange voice, before making a mad face expression. - **Those 2P assholes murdered them, didn't they?! Are they still alive?! Where are those fucking fucks?!** **-** He yelled in rage, as he started looking around. - **I am going to fucking torture those assholes and then fucking murder them in the wosrst way possible!**

Both Japan and Italy paused in shock,

Not believing that the once playful America,

Would become so hateful, mad and blood thirsty...

...

-...Both Kanada-san and Igrisu-san are dead now...Aren't they...?-Japan said in a sad voice, as he looked at America. That's why Amerika-san snapped, right...? Because his famiry is dead...Famiry...Huh...-...Amerika-sa...?

- **THEY ARE BOTH DEAD! THOSE 2P ASSHOLES MURDERED THEM!-** America suddenly yelled, in a hysterical rage. And he didn't stop them...He didn't save England and Canada...- **I should have saved them! I should have stopped those fucking 2P! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO AND I LET CANADA AND ENGLAND BE MURDERED BY THOSE FUCKING 2P'S HANDS!-** He yelled some more, before starting to cry. It was all his fault that they are dead now...-...I-I should have saved them...I-I shouldn't have let them die...W-what kind of hero am I if I can't save the people I care about...? I-I am a joke of a hero, aren't I...?

America felt guilty for their murder,

He should have saved them and yet,

All he could do was avenge their deaths...

...

And they made him promise,

That he would find the portal,

And leave this wretched place!

...

How could he possibly do that now...?

...

-...Amerika-san...?-Japan asked in concern, as he stood before America. This was so unrike Amerika-san to be so serious and sad...And to cry so suddenry and so heavirry...-...Are you sure you are going to be arright...?

-Japan...? I-I am going to be fine...I think...-America said, surprised that he didn't notice Japan standing before him. That's right...Both Japan and Italy were also still alive...Maybe he couldn't be a hero...He can't erase the guilt of what he done...But, he can still save two lives by helping them find the portal and getting out...And by what Iggy told him, it should be hidden nearby...-The portal should be around here...Let's find it and leave this fucking place...!

-L-leave...? B-but...I-I...-Italy mumbled awkwardly, as he stood up in shock. He couldn't just leave...Not after...After...-...I made a promise...-He said, in sadness and regret. That's right...He made a promise...To Germania...He didn't have a choice...He had to leave...He had to live...-...I will help you find it, America...

-...I wirr herp you as werr…Thought, I don't rearry rike it...-Japan said, in a reluctant voice. He arso had a promise to keep...To Roshia-san and...Chugoku-san...It seems rike arr three of them had...-...The three of us are bond by our promises, so we don't have much of a choice, do we...?

So, with great reluctance,

The three buried Germany's body,

And then started searching for the portal...

* * *

It took them some time,

But they finally found it...

...

The portal that will teleport them back...

...

-...So this is the portal, huh...? The thing everyone was desperately searching for...? The thing that will teleport us back to our world...?-America said, in a strange voice. And to think that they found it...Just the three of them...While everyone else died...It didn't feel right...-There was nine of us when we got teleported here...But now...It's only the three of us who are still alive...

-...E-Everyone else is dead...-Italy whispered in sadness and regret, as he was on the verge of tears. They are dead...Dead...And all so they could get away...All so they could live...-...T-they...D-died...F-for us...T-they...D-died...S-so we could...L-live...!

-...We have no choice...We have to furfirr their rast wishes...-Japan said, in a sad voice. -...We have to reave this prace...We have to rive and terr everyone about what happened here...About the 2P's...About the death battres...About how they...D-died...-He explained, in a sad and regretful voice. C-Chugoku-san...Roshia-san...They are dead...Because of him...If onry he was stronger...If onry...-...T-they need to know this...And we have to terr them...No matter how hard it wourd be...

...

There were a few minutes of serene silence,

As the three prayed for the souls of those who died...

…

Then they held hands,

Exchanged heart wrenching glances,

And reluctantly stepped into the portal...


End file.
